parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweetums (company)
Sweetums is Pawnee's leading sweet treat manufacturer and has been for over 80 years. Its slogan is: "If you can't beat 'em, Sweetums." Leslie Knope has said "When you think Pawnee, you think Sweetums." The company first appeared on the episode "Sweetums" during Season 2 when the company took over the parks' concession stands in Pawnee. Leslie and Ann Perkins are not fans of Sweetums' newest product, NutriYum Bars, because they're an unhealthy product being marketed as a healthy product. The Sweetums Factory is located at 1 Sweetums Way. Sweetums also owns the Pawnee Journal. History Sweetums was formerly owned by Nick Newport, Sr., when it used corn syrup to fatten cows, which would later be slaughtered. It is currently operated by Nick Newport, Jr. who appears in Sweetums' commercials with his dog Shoelace and his children Dakota Newport and Denver Newport. Nick Newport Jr.'s brother, Bobby Newport, ran for Pawnee City Council in an attempt to garner favor from his father, who died during the tail end of his campaign. Sweetums constructed a Plus-Sized Roller Coaster for Pawnee's Harvest Festival. By 2017, Sweetums, while still holding considerable power and prevalence in the City of Pawnee, seems to hold somewhat less so, with modernization of and addition of new and trending businesses in Pawnee, such as Tom's Bistro, Regal Meagle Real Estate, and Gryzzl. Products *'NutriYum Bars' - An energy bar-like snack that contains 100% all-natural corn and Sweetums' famous syrup *'Sweetum's Sugar Splash '- A soda sold at Paunch Burger *'Bobby Bars' * DrinkEms * Fruityums - fruit candy * Icyums - wintergreen gum * Frooties! - carbonated corn syrup soda drink, official drink of Pawnee * Gusherz - nougat-filled chocolate * Nuts 'N Stuf - candy snack mix (nuts, licorice, gummy bears, red hots, pretzels, and beef jerky) * Jus' Stuf - candy snack mix (beef jerky and licorice) * Kandy Nailz - candied fingernails * Lil' Nooses - licorice ropes * Puppy Pops - dog bone-shaped biscuits for human consumption * Poppy Pops - bagel-shaped bones for dogs * Wateryums - hard candy with water inside * Earring Pops '''- earring-shaped candy * '''Metalyums - candy-scented eleven-inch industrial construction screws (not for consumption) * Nougat in Yo' Face - facial cream (not for consumption) * Fingyums - '''candy stick-on fingernails * '''Peanut Butter * Teef Savers - sugar-free gum * Teef Killers - extra-sugar gum * MIke and Plenty * Good and Ike * Sweetums Fun Salt - high-fructose corn syrup flavored salt * Sweetums Delicious SnakPak - 100-calorie snack pack * Sweetums Delicious SnackPak - 1,000-calorie snack pack * SwimmyYums - pan-roasted wild striped bass dipped in chocolate * High-Fructose Corn Syrup * Sweetums Candy Flavoured Condoms Trivia * The pollution from the factory results in beautiful sunsets. * The factory is actually the Wyoming Technology Business Center on the Campus of the University of Wyoming. * According to the legal disclaimer on The Johnny Karate Super Awesome Musical Explosion Show, Sweetums Corp's parent company is Academi, a private military company originally named Blackwater. Category:Companies Category:Locations